Twitterpated
by April-Showers82
Summary: Love is in the air. Some are more affected than others. Jacob explains something that Bella has to choose whether or not she wants any part of it. Banner by OTB.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's another story for you all. Let me know what you think, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Disney and Stephanie Meyer owns it all.

Chapter 1

"Of all of the... I just cannot believe...UGHHH!" I grunted out after having a very enlightening, yet upsetting conversation with my father.

"After all of this time that there has been shifters, never once did anyone put together why this happens. And they call themselves 'Elders'," I mumbled as I walked out of my house going to the Taj.

'In the distance the familiar rumble of an old truck meets my ears. I can feel my resting wolf become more alert. The one person in this world that can control me and my wolf: Bella. I could feel not only my wolf, but also myself stand taller, pushing my chest out to make myself seem broader, more manly and muscular. If I hadn't just found out why I had been doing this lately, I would have been totally embarrassed.

I patiently waited for my wolf's and my heart's desire to pull into the driveway. Before Bella could finish putting the gear in park, I already had the driver side door open ready to pull Bella into my arms. Seeing my eagerness made Bella giggle and open her own arms to the sun. Finally, she felt at home in my arms.'

"Well, I guess someone is pleased to see me, hmm?" Bella says.

"Always. Say, Bells, did you change your shampoo?" I say.

"No, it's the same why?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you smell sweeter, more I don't know how to describe it. Maybe it's just my wolf, no worries," I answered her.

"Jake, does your wolf like the way that I smell?" Bella asks trying to look innocent as she looks into my eyes.

"Bells, you already know the answer to that. Both man and wolf approve," I tell her. Which is true, especially around this time of the year.

"I guess when you put it that way... Hey, I brought a movie with me, will you watch it?" Bella says.

"Yea, sure, but it depends on what it is. You already know that I am boycotting anything Jane Eyre wrote or idiots who like that stuff make..." I began before I caught what I had just said. Seeing one of Bella's eyebrows raise at my taunt.

Backpedaling I say "I never meant you Bells. You are definitely _not_ an idiot who likes Jane Eyre. You are an intellectual whose love of prose and romanticism..."

"Save it dogboy before you have to sleep in the dog house tonight," Bella says seriously. I knew what that meant. Bella would withhold food and kisses from me. My wolf whined at my idiocy and the very real threat from our soon to be mate, hopefully. We knew that we had to turn this situation back to our favor, quick.

"So! What did you bring?" I ask trying to distract Bella.

"Are you sure that my intellect and romanticism won't bore you, oh strong and mighty Alpha?" Bella asks.

"No, no, I love your..." I begin.

"Whatever." Bella says waving my foolhardy explaination away. "You'll just have to wait and see now."

'Bella jumps down and grabs her bag from the bench seat and walks away. I don't immediately follow because I'm too entranced by Bella's plumply shaped switching behind. I had to force my wolf not to howl at the sight. I didn't want to get caught staring so I rushed to meet her inside.

Once in the house, I could see Billy and Bella talking. I see that the old man is trying not to smirk when I walked through the door. I hoped that my father didn't divulge any of that crap that he gave me during our talk. Deciding to save Bella and myself from another lecture I go and stand next to Bella.'

"Hey Dad, sorry to interrupt, but Bells brought a movie over to watch, so..." I say.

"Yea, yea. I know when someone is trying to shut me up," Billy said. Bella looked at me in disbelief, ultimately missing the smirk that Billy had on his face while watching me flounder. Before Bella turned back around Billy straightened his face. Moving his wheelchair back some, Billy says "I'll just get out of your way. I have a council meeting that Tiffany is picking me up for."

'I couldn't help but groan because I knew what type of meeting that really was. Ever since Tiffany admitted that Billy was Embry's father after one of the episodes that Billy explained to me, they have been at it like rabbits. Non stop. I've caught them in the driveway, in the living room, and almost in the Taj. Embry and I had to put our feet down about that. No one disturbs the sanctity of the Taj, unless it's myself then it's quite alright.'

"Aww, Billy. I was hoping that you would watch this with us," Bella tells him.

"Maybe next time. Think about what I've said Bella. See you guys later and Jake, remember what we talked about. We would hate for Charlie to..." Billy starts.

"Alright, alright! I get it! Don't you have a booty call or something?" I tell him as I push him out the door and down the ramp. I helped him get into the car and rushed back into the house. There's nothing more disturbing than seeing your dad and his baby momma go at it. I ran back into the kitchen and there stood Bella with her arms folded glaring at me.

"You do know that was not nice Jacob?"

Aww man! I knew when she called me that that I was in trouble.

"But..." I started.

"No buts, Jacob! Your father is finally happy after all of this time that your mom has been gone. Can't you just be happy for them?" She asks.

"Oh yea, like you're ecstatic that Leah is going to be your step sister? What was that you told me and sworn to secrecy? Oh yeah! You said..." I started until Bella ran and clamped her hand on my mouth. Even her scent from her hands were driving me wild. So, I licked her.

"EWWWWW! Jake that's so nasty!"

"Aw come on Bells, you like my nasty..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or no pudding for you!" She threatened me.

"You...you wouldn't! You promised never to withhold the pudding..." I told her because I was literally scared that she would stop making my favorite dessert.

"Hmph, let's just see about that," Bella says and stalks off to the living room. I just couldn't win with this girl some days. I followed her into the living room and I could see that she had already started the movie. It begins in a forest with baby animals and their mothers all standing around a deer and her foal.

"Aww shi..." I start to say but caught myself before Bella could threaten me with something else because of my cursing.

"I thought you liked this movie?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, when I was six!" I told her.

"Well, what's wrong with it now? It applies more to your life now than ever before," Bella taunted.

"Sure, sure. Crack as many jokes as you want on the shape shifter. I mean woodland animals, really Bells?" I tell her.

"Yes, woodland animals. I had to find something that had common ground with you since you spend 97.99 percent of your time furry and in the woods too."

"Oh hardy har har, Bells. I see your rusty joke machine is working today, huh?" I taunt her. Bella began to flush in frustration because she hated to be reminded of her dry, and I mean dry, wit. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl, but humor is not her forte.

'I never expected Bella to jump on me at that moment. It was like she became a she wolf and just went crazy. I kinda liked it. Especially seeing her skin flush, and her scent spike, mmm. I let her pinch and pound on me for a little longer before I couldn't hold in the laughter. I tried, I really tried to hold it in, but her hits and pinches tickled.'

"Stop laughing at me Jacob Ephraim Black!" she says calling me by my full name. Now I know that something else is wrong. She never calls me by my given name.

"Okay honey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"You laughed at me," she said pouting and sitting as far away from me with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, but you know that your hits tickle. I am not saying that you're weak and helpless, I'm just saying that my body has to be able to withstand a lot..." I try to placate her.

"I just..."

"You just what honey?" I ask her as I pulled her into my lap.

"I wanted you to watch this with me. I was hoping that you could guess something for me. I know, I know. What can you get from a kiddy movie, but it just makes sense now," Bella explains.

"What makes sense?" I had to know what was frustrating her so.

"Twitterpated," she says. I couldn't help but gasp when she said it.

"So you know, huh. Why didn't you ever tell me that it was true Jake?" Bella asks me.

"Because I just found out about it myself. I mean, that's why dad stepped out on my mom. Although he never became a wolf, he still felt the pull to produce more pups. By that time my mom was already pregnant with me and they knew that she wouldn't be able to have more after me, he was overwhelmed with the need to procreate" I explained.

'It almost sent everything into a tailspin for my parents, but Old Quil explained things to my mom so that she could understand better. It didn't help that neither women could be around each other. Maybe things would have been better if…"

"Everything happens for a reason, babe. Don't focus on the sad part, focus on the good, the here and now parts," Bella tells me comfortingly.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked her in wonder.

"Surprisingly, from you. You may not know it, or even believe, but you have taught me so much that I can't help but want to do the same for you," Bella says truthfully as she looks me in the eyes.

My desire for her spikes to a level that was out of my control. In that moment, Bella became the Alpha woman I needed. My wolf was chomping at the bit to have our way with her. To finally claim her as ours. Bella could see the look in my eyes and the change in my demeanour.

Her reaction, oh it almost brought tears to my eyes. Bella started to bloom in arousal right in front of me. Like a delicate flower welcoming the sun. We've kept things pretty chaste for the last year and a half because, one: I was under aged and two: my wolf wouldn't let me. He felt that we weren't ready to take it to the next level, and I have to admit that he was right. However, now my wolf didn't want to hold back any longer. He wanted, no needed to have and claim his mate. That was all the push I needed. I .mean, hey, I'm a young virile guy, Alpha even. What did you expect?

I grabbed Bella and fixed her in my lap so that she was straddling me. Once she settled in place it was like a switch was turned and she became the aggressor. I definitely was not complaining. We made out like the teenagers we were. This time it was better because I knew where it was leading. But, I had to pump the brakes on it.

"Bells. Bells. I can't believe that I am saying this, but we have to stop. We need to talk."

And just like that my little flower wilts right before my eyes. I knew what she was thinking and I had to change that. Pronto!

"No, no honey. Don't think that I don't want you. You can practically feel how much I do. I just wanted to make sure that this is what you wanted and that our mating season wasn't the main factor at play here, I told her honestly.

Bella's color started to come back. She sat still, not looking me in the eye. I hated how she sometimes retreated into herself to decide things. I wanted, no, needed her to talk to me.

"Bella, what is on your mind?'

"Will I really become pregnant?" She asked me.

"There's a high chance that you will."

It seemed as if she has more to say. I gave her a chance to gather her thoughts.

"What would this mean for us, Jake?"

"It would mean that we would belong together. I will take care of you and any babies that we may have. It means that I will ask Charlie for your hand in marriage…"

"Whoa, whoa! What?! You want to marry me? Really?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Of course I want to marry you! I have always wanted to marry you. What made you question that?"

"I... I...um," Bella stutters. She takes a deep breath and began again. "What if, I'm not enough? What if your wolf makes you step out like Billy did?"

I started to answer"No" right away, but I really had to think about this. My parents loved each other without a doubt. Yet, my dad stepped out on her because of urges he couldn't stop. Would I do the same? Could I do the same? At the thought my wolf recoiled.

For the first time my wolf spoke to me. Well, not necessarily spoke in a human speech sense, but in pictures. He showed me that by claiming Bella, we could avoid what happened to my parents. That was the difference between my dad and I. His wolf never came out so things were done half way. Once I understood this, I knew that Bella had nothing to fear, from me at least.

"Jacob? Jacob? Where did you go?" Bella asked nervously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I was talking to you and you just spaced out for a while. After a few minutes, I started to worry that something was wrong with you. I was getting scared and didn't know what to do," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry for scaring you! It's just that my wolf was talking to me and he explained some things."

"Like what? What could he have put you in a trance for?" Bella asks a bit skeptically.

"He told me why my dad cheated on my mom and how I don't have to do the same," I tell her with the biggest smile on my face.

Hope and excitement grow in her eyes. I could see that having an answer to her fears and anxieties is going to make things all the better for me.

"Tell me! Tell me! Come on, Jake! What does the wolf know?"

"The wolf says that I need to claim you. That once both of us acknowledge you as our mate then I will never do what my father did to my mom."

"What do you mean claim? Are you going to take a chunk out of me?"

"No, baby. During sex, I will both verbally and physically claim you. My wolf won't be too far at the surface, so no beastiality there. But we will scent mark you by clamping down on your shoulders with my teeth…"

"So you mean to tell me, that you have to have sex with me like a dog,"

"Wolf, honey. There's a difference."

"Sure, sure. Anyway. You'll have to do me like a wolf so that both of you can claim me. And in doing that, this Twitterpated thing won't come between us?"

"Simply put, yes. That's exactly how it goes.'

"Well, I certainly don't want another woman getting any of my goods from you. So, I think, no I know that I want you and your wolf to claim me," Bella tells me with a bright smile on her face.

'My heart jumps, my wolf wants to howl, and other things start to wake up again. The time has finally come for us to join together...and I just can't wait! I jump up with Bella still in my lap. She shrieks from the sudden change in positions and she tightens her legs and arms around me. I almost drop her from the sensations flowing through my body from this contact. I knew that I needed to hurry to my room or my dad would be getting a show. Maybe, that would serve him right? Nah! Bells would have my balls if I embarrassed her like that. Welp, on to my bedroom it is! I just couldn't get there fast enough! Bella's tinkling laughter is in my ear and I can't stop the Cheshire cat grin from crossing my own face.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. I hope that I did Jacob and Bella justice with this scene. As always thanks for reading and all mistakes are mine alone.

Chapter 2

I bring Bella to my room and I slam and lock the door. Bella loosen up her legs from around my waist and slowly slides down. I know that she feels the friction between us because she bites her bottom lip trying to hold in her little moan. We stand against my door just taking each other in. The sense of urgency is there, but muted. We both know that we have our whole lives ahead of us and that for our first time we can take our time.

"You know, once we do this we'll be man and wife, right?"

"Oh, so your wolf is ok with being left out of this equation?"

"Okay smart alek. Shifter and wife. Is that better?"

"Yes, it is," Bella says. She steps back and grabs my hand.

This is one of the times that I am glad that I took over the twins old room and bought a king size bed. I really wanted a California King size bed, but it wouldn't fit the door measurements. Plus, I'm glad that I had a desire to clean up my room. Usually, my room is a mess since all I do is work, patrol, and occasionally go on dates with Bella.

Bella leads me to my bed and stands in front of it. It never ceases to amaze me how much shorter she is than I am. My bed sits up pretty high because I don't want to feel as if I am getting up off the floor. However, the bed comes up close to the midpoint of Bella's back. I don't want her thinking about her lack of height, so I distract her with kisses. I pick her up and place her on top of my bed. From here I have a better vantage point to have my way with her.

I start to kiss her eyelids, her nose and her chin. She giggles from the ticklish touch. I bring my nose to that spot just behind her right ear and I breathe deeply of her scent. A growl rumbles through my chest because here is the spot that is vibrant with her naturally warm scent. She smells like sunshine, tulips, and chocolate. She must have scratched right here when she baked cookies yesterday. She groans as my nose moves up and down the column of her neck. I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells? I flick my tongue out and sample right under her ear in the same spot that smells of chocolate. Her flavor bursts on my tongue and my hands grip her hips a bit tighter. She's even more exquisite than I ever imagined. The slow burn starts to turn into an ache. Now that I have had a taste, I can't help but want more.

Bella's hands weren't idle either. She was rubbing my arms as I kissed her face. She gripped my shoulders when I nosed her ear and grabbed on to the hair at the nape of my neck when I licked her. I want to know what else I can get those hands to do.

I shift her further back on my bed because I am going to need a little more room to do what I plan to do next. As I kneel down on the floor, she leans back on her arms and just looks at me between her jean clad legs. Desire lights up her eyes. Her hair softly falls over her shoulders as she bites her bottom lip. My blood heats even more.

"What are you planning to do now, Jacob?" Bella asks. Her voice is sultry and it sweeps over my ears like silk.

"I want to taste more of you. One taste just isn't enough," I admit.

"What more are you looking for? We kiss all the time. How much more do you need?"

"Yes, we do kiss, a lot and I like it, a lot. But there is a place on you that I have never tasted before. I have always smelled it and it was mouthwatering then. But now, right now it smells like nectar from heaven to me," I tell her in hopes that she understands what I am trying to say.

"Jacob, what do you mean? You've pretty much kissed me every...where… You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?" She responds a bit surprised once she caught on.

"I mean exactly what you're thinking. The only place that I have never ventured too close to because I know that once I am there, I will not want to leave," I tell her. Hopefully, she sees the love and lust in my eyes. I can feel my wolf getting excited for this unexpected treat we are going to have.

"But...but, really? There?"

"Yes, there. Right here," I say as I pull her legs over my shoulders. I see that she needs time to adjust to this new turn in our foreplay. So I gently kiss her stomach. I lift my hands to her shirt and unbutton it. Soft flesh greets my lips as I savor her more. I move my hands up her body and rub her shoulders to loosen her shirt more. As I reveal her torso to my hungry eyes, my jaw drops.

Bella is wearing one of those bras that lift and cup her breasts perfectly. The globes of her breasts were perfectly rounded and her nipples were like beacons for my eyes. Again, I growl as I pounce on her. I gently knock her back so that I can get her breasts to my awaiting mouth. I kiss the tops of her breasts and heard Bella gasp. I can't help but smirk just thinking of the new sounds she'll make. I pull the cup down over her right breast and immediately attach my mouth to her rosy pink nipple. Bella vocalize her pleasure. I cup her other breast and softly knead it. Now, Bella is getting louder. I switch and she's like putty in my hands. I move one of my hands down her side until I reach the button on her jeans. With a flick of my fingers, her button is loosened and her fly is down. Anticipation is flowing through me. I can't wait to get a look at the secret place that has been driving me crazy for so long.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Bella asks.

"I was moving back to where I started. May I taste you?" I ask to make her more comfortable with what I intend to do.

"But…"

"No buts. I want to do this, but only if you want me to. I won't take advantage of what you are gifting me with," I tell her in hopes that it not only boosts her confidence, but also gets her to want to experiment a little.

"Um...uh, if you really want to," she stutters.

"I do!" I eagerly tell her. I am so excited! I finally get to go where I need to be.

Bella lifts her hips up so that I can slide her panties and jeans down her legs. After taking them off of her, I readjust her legs back over my shoulders. Now, I get to view her pretty nether lips. They glisten with her arousal. I go in and I am amazed! I can't stop licking and sucking. Bella grabs my head and hair and pushes me along further. The both of us are enjoying this ride when Bella's legs tighten up and she explodes. I watch her as she lets go and pride swells in my chest. If I can do this with just my tongue, what else can I do? I move Bella's legs down as she comes back from her euphoric high.

I stand up and start removing my shirt and pants. This is one time that going commando works for me. Bella sits up and grips me softly. My head falls back as the sensation of her small cool hands surround me.

"Jake, that was amazing! I never knew it could feel that way. I want to return the favor."

"No, Bells. That was for you. We'll have the rest of our lives to go tit for tat and I will hold you to it. I want to be inside you. Are you ready?"

"You bet! If what I have in my hands is anything to go by, I won't be walking straight for a while!"

"You're damn right! Girl, I have been dreaming of this for so long. I want to make you mine, to completely claim you as you claim me.

"I already am yours, Jake."

"This will just make it more permanent, for the rest of our lives." I tell her as I lay her back down on the bed. Never have I been more turned on by our height difference than now.

I grab her by her thighs and pull her closer to me. Hopefully, I can get this right and remain standing. She's looking at me with love, lust, and anticipation in her eyes. The love I feel for this woman almost overwhelms me, but the desire to make her mine overrides that feeling.

"Bells, I don't want to hurt you, but this may hurt a bit," I warn her.

"I know and I am ready."

With her permission I line myself up and enter her swiftly. The sensation of being inside her slick warmth is indescribable! I force myself to stay still so that she could adjust to my size. She nods her head and I begin to move. My head falls back at the sensations. Bella moans quietly while I move, all the while rubbing her own breasts and gripping the sheet. Going slowly in the beginning was great, but the need to move faster urges me on.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that! Don't stop!" Bella moans out.

I don't want to sound like an ass, but I have to admit that my chest puffs out even more. My wolf starts to growl softly and demands that I do what she says. Who am I to deny my lady love what she asks for?

I wrap Bella's legs around my waist and I lean over her and brace myself against the bed. I move a bit faster and the angle has her moaning loudly and cursing. Shit, if that's not the sexiest thing I've ever heard! I can feel myself getting deeper inside her. I must have hit a good spot because her hips left the bed and she started meeting me thrust for thrust. My concentration began to wane as I got caught up in our love making. I lean further into her so that I can kiss those pretty pouty lips. Bella wraps her arms around my neck and grips my hair as we kiss. Our movements never stop.

I feel her start to flutter and I know that the time is now.

I pull my lips from hers and slow down as she looks at me. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are chosen by my wolf and I, Jacob Ephraim Black as our mate for the rest of our lives. I pledge fidelity, love, and support to you and our future children for as long as I live. Will you let me claim you?"

Tears rise to the brim of her eyes while I spoke the words from my heart. She tries to speak, but I can see that she's close. Yet, my girl soldiers on. She puts her hands on my face and looks me in the eyes.

"Yes, you may claim me as yours as you are mine. I will always make a home for you to come to, give you love and support as well."

With that being said I speed back up angling myself for that spot that will make her come undone. A few more thrusts and she explodes around me and I follow her into bliss. A fog descends over my mind and I lay on her, careful not to put too much weight on her. Bella still has her arms around me and rubs my head as she coos sweet words to me. Our breaths rush from us and hearts beat in time with each other. Never in my life have I ever felt so connected to another person. I absolutely love this feeling. I feel myself soften so I move out of her and move her up on the bed so that I could join her. She pulls the sheet up over us as she cools down from the heat of our activities. I pull her into my arms and she snuggles into me drifting off to sleep. I can't help but smile thinking about how I put her to sleep. I started yawning as well and I followed her into dreamland.

Soon the sounds of the night wake me from my sleep. I gaze at the beauty still in my arms and I feel content. I can tell that it's late, but not too late that I can't take her home. I really don't want her to go, but if I want Charlie's approval, then I will have to let her go. Although, I could always run back home, check on dad and get back to the Swan's house in no time.

Bella starts to stir and I trace my index finger around her face, eyes, nose, and lips. She keeps her eyes closed but smiles sweetly after my finger leaves her lips. Her eyes open and I know that my heart has finally found its home.

"Hey you. You're wide awake. How long were we sleeping?" Bella stretches and purrs like a cat who ate the cream.

"Only a little over two hours. I love you, you know that?"

"I do and I am so glad that we have each other. What are we going to do now?" she asks me.

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you. Now that we are together I want you to stay with me. I don't feel compelled to have you glued to my side, but I want us to have a home together."

"But what about my father? Charlie isn't going to go for that just yet," Bella said looking a bit worried, but more hopeful. I knew then that my plan had to work.

"Just let me worry about that. Let's get you home. I want to still have Charlie's trust," I told Bella. We reluctantly got out of my bed. Every movement brought our combined scents and joining fresh to my nose making my wolf and I extremely happy.

"Why do you have that love drunk look on your face?" Bella asks me.

"For a few reasons, but mostly because I am drunk off our love and I can't wait to get the ball rolling," I told her honestly. She just giggles at my response and continues to look for her shoes. I have to turn away, otherwise I would be staring at her ass the whole time and nothing would get accomplished.

Now that we both dressed we leave my house so that I can take her home. Bella was nervously looking around hoping that we weren't disturbing my dad's sleep. We don't have to tiptoe around. I had to chuckle at that. I know that she's concerned, but I will have to let her know that it's different for us and there's nothing to worry about. Plus, my dad came back hours ago and left back out with Tiffany.

"Bells, you don't have to tiptoe around. My dad hasn't been back for hours. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, he knew that this day was coming so he, thankfully, made himself scarce."

"Huh?"

"Yes, this is my father's home, but I take care of him and it. I'm Alpha and this is my Wolf's den. This whole property is mine so my father understands that if and when I need space he gives it to me and vice versa."

"Oh! So that's why you were always coming to my room last month, huh?"

"Partially, but mostly because I wanted to be with you." The smile she sent me told me that I struck gold. Man, I couldn't wait to see that smile for the rest of our lives. We got into her truck and I drove her home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I thought that I had posted this chapter already. As always let me know what you're thinking. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

I wasn't expecting Charlie to be home yet nor waiting up for Bella to get home. I was nervous as hell, but I felt confident that Charlie still likes me and would agree with my plan. I just have to talk to him about it without Bells around. That may be the easiest part in all of this.

We walked in to Charlie watching a baseball game. It wasn't the home team, so I wasn't interested. Bella started to look scared and I knew that it was about what we have just done. I had to get her out of the way to smooth things over with her dad, just in case.

"Hey, dad! I didn't expect you home so early," Bella says.

"Hey, kiddo; Jake. Yeah, I wasn't expecting to be home this early either, but it was a slow night so I decided that the deputies could handle things. Eh, Bells what's wrong? Why are you all flushed? What...? Bella go upstairs. Jacob and I need to talk," Charlie says almost nonstop until the end.

"But, Charlie, I mean dad! Whatever you want to say to Jacob, you can say to me as well," she said bravely.

" Alright fine. Jacob did you get my little girl knocked up?" Charlie's face was inscrutable. Bella gasped and ran upstairs, surprisingly not tripping once. Her abrupt leaving left me to be questioned by her father.

"First, Charlie I haven't gotten Bella pregnant and second why would you jump to that conclusion?" I asked him. I just had to know what brought this idea up.

"Your dad stopped by. We had a little discussion about some things that I didn't know, and/or suspect. He told me that you have come of an age where you are looking for a mate."

"Mate? My dad actually said mate?" I just had to clarify. I have no idea what my father told him.

"Yes, a mate. He explained that your wolf is now ready to take on the role of a family man and not just protector," Charlie said seriously. I just looked at him and was blown away with how calm he is acting while talking about this.

"What else did my father say?"

"Jacob don't get all uptight with your father. We both know that you and Bells are responsible young adults and that you two will take care of not only each other, but any children you two will have. He had some things that he needed to get off his chest. Things that I should have known about years ago, but I don't hold either you or Bella responsible for telling me. I'm just glad those blasted Cullens are gone for good. They've always caused more trouble than necessary. Look, son, you have my blessings. You have been crazy for my daughter ever since you first laid eyes on her when you were a little tot. You've been loyal and honest with how you've felt for her. There's no other man I would love to care for and have my daughter's hand. You are going to marry her right?"

"Wow! Of course, Charlie! It's just that I wanted to talk to you first…"

"Go ahead son. You're father only brought me up to speed. He didn't tell me any of your plans. So, go ahead. Tell me."

"Okay, well we've taken care of how I feel about your daughter. I do plan to formally marry Bells. I know that she really doesn't want to leave you and I am my dad's caretaker; so I was thinking of expanding upon my house. We have plenty of wood and land to work with. It won't be ready right away, but…"

"Jacob, it's a great idea. Maybe I could help in some way. You two should have your own home and not worry about us old farts. How about this: I'll speak with Billy about moving in and I will give this house to you and Bells as a wedding present? This will enlarge your territory, Billy will have someone to look after him until he decides to marry Tiffany…"

"But, what about you, Charlie? In all of this; where will you go?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Charlie said chuckling and waved me off. I wasn't sure how this was going to work. Then I suddenly understood.

"You're planning on marrying Sue, aren't you. You know that she wants to stay on the res so you're doing all of this to what?" I ask.

"Well, I need to be seen on the res a lot more now that Sue's an elder. I want her to feel comfortable having me for a new husband."

"But, Charlie, everyone that matters knows and loves you. You don't need to do that."

"Thanks, Jacob. I know that I don't have to do this, but I want to respect Sue, her position in the tribe and also give us a bit more time to adjust since Harry's gone."

I didn't want to ask, but it's always been in the back of my mind… "Charlie, this may be a question that I shouldn't ask, but, did you want Sue even while she was with Harry?" I had to wince even as I asked the question. Outside of my father, Charlie was one of the most respected men I knew.

"I know that to some that's how all of this seems, but no I didn't see Sue that way before Harry died. She was more of a friend than anything else. It wasn't until Harry's death that I spent any real amount of time with her. It wasn't immediate or anything like your imprinting, but it was a slow process that built into the two of us getting together."

That helped me breathe a lot better! "Regardless of how you and Sue got together, I do know that you two are more happy together than apart."

"Thanks again, Jacob. You'll make a fine Chief one day."

I can honestly say that I was a bit overwhelmed with all of the praise Charlie was giving me. However, it really felt good knowing that Charlie not only approved of Bells and I marrying, but also gave us his blessings and so much more. I honestly didn't know what else to say. I just knew that I needed to talk to Bella. Who knows where her mind went with everything going on.

I shook Charlie's hand and motioned that I was going upstairs to Bella's room. Charlie just smiles and pats my shoulder after he got up from the chair to go back to the living room. I make my way up the stairs and knock at Bella's closed door. I listened to her hesitate for a moment, then she was on her way to answer my knock.

"Hey, you! So... how did it go? It must have went well because you're still standing with no bullet holes," Bella said rambling.

"Funny, honey. Charlie actually knew parts of things, thanks to my dad," I informed her, a tad chagrined that my dad felt the need to step in, even for a little bit.

"He gave us his blessings to marry. I am so excited to have you completely to myself."

"He did! Oh, wow! Charlie really does like you, huh?" Bella replies in disbelief.

"You know what? You're not even remotely funny right now. I did discuss things with him and he had some ideas of his own. I could tell that he had been thinking about things for awhile."

"Like what?"

"For starters, Charlie already planned to give his blessings for us to marry, he was just waiting on us. Second, he nixed my housing plans…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What a minute! Jacob, are you telling me that Charlie had an issue with me living in La Push with you?"

"No, no sweetheart. I told you that he approves of us being together. He decided to give us this house as a starter. He is going to live with my dad, if my dad agrees, so that a little ways down the line he can also marry Sue."

"Marry Sue? I didn't think he'd ever want to get married again. Wait a minute! That means that Leah could be my sister?!"

"Yes, to all of that. You and Leah are only a year apart in age. How hard will it be for you two to get along?"

"Hello!? Have you met Leah? She's freaking scary!"

"I'll admit that she can be. That's why she's my Beta. Nevertheless, you two are going to have to get along and work together. You're going to be my wife and you are my mate as well as hold a position within the Pack. You and my Beta should show a united front in front of the guys at least."

"Ugh! I guess you're right. I hope you'll be happy when she gnaws on my entrails," Bella says sulkily.

"I'll make sure you two don't get that far. Plus, Embry's been wearing her down ever since he imprinted on her," Jacob says.

"That imprint right there has completely blown my mind!" Bella says thoughtfully.

"It really shouldn't have, honey. It was always down to Embry imprinting on her or she imprints on an outsider. I have always only has eyes for you, so I was already out of the equation. I'm just glad that she finally forgave Sam and Emily. That opened her up to so many new possibilities," explains Jacob.

"True. Who knew that Embry would be the one to break her walls down," Bella says.

"Don't forget that despite being really smart, Embry is solid: stable. Plus he's used to bossy women, like his mother. I meant strong. Don't give me that look Bella. I meant nothing by it. Just a poor choice of words."

"Um, sure Jake. Whatever you say Jake," Bella says trying to keep a straight face. As Jacob keeps looking at Bella, she couldn't help but start laughing.

"Hardy, har, har Bells. Laugh it up while you can."


End file.
